mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua-Bubble
Aqua-Bubble '''is the 11th main course in Super Mario New Star, and is the first course in the final area of the castle. After defeating Bowser 2, Mario can unlock the door to the final room. This level is in the pipe which is in a small ditch in the corner with sand on the ground. This level is a small enclosed pool of water. The center of level is a deep basic of water. The ground is not sand like the outside of the level would suggest, but is actually brown dirt with a couple of rocks sticking out. In this basic are a couple of small passages which lead to small light blue rooms like sand and some seaweed. There is also one longer path which eventually leads to a dead end. Outside the water of the main bubble are a couple of small platforms with a "!" Switch at the end. This path eventually leads to the grassy top of the bubble, which is populated by Fly Guys. '''Stars Star 1: Treasure of the Bubble Mario must discover 5 sunken treasure chests in the bubble. Four are in conceiled passages in the main ditch, which the last one is located on a long side path. Each of the rooms contain a chest as well as a homing amp that spawns near it. Their locations are as follows: # Directly under the first of the platforms out of the water is a brown passage which blends in with the side. This is the longest passage that is completely underwater, so make sure you save coins on the way out. # To the right is another passage in the bubble, though it is much easier to see. # To the right is the really wide passage with another chest in sight. # To the right of the wide passage is another small brown passage that blends in. This one doesnt lead to a room, like the others. # To the left of the above water platforms is the last passage, which does not blend in. When Mario collects all 5 chests, the star appears on the first step out of the water. Star 2: Riding Tour to the Star Elevator platform only spawns during this mission! '''Mario must keep an elevator platform from despawning. Near the platforms that lead out of the bubble is an elevator platform. It travels down the long passage above the wall at the far side. The catch is it travels underwater, and if Mario doesnt touch it often, it will disappear. This seems simple enough, but there are a few catches. Firstly, the camera is atrocious, and this may cause Mario may accidentally the wrong way entirely. Also, getting on the platform at the end is deceptively hard. For reference, it starts to ascend directly after the last turn, and not under the platform. Just keep over the platform and swimming downwards into it until you can firmly stand on it. '''Star 3: Above the Bubble Mario must reach the top of the bubble. Head to the platforms on the side of the bubble and press the "!" switch. These spawn blocks that Mario must quickly cross. Long jump to the second box from the switch and quickly cross the others boxes. At the end is a pole that can be climbed, but be warned, trying to grab it from the very bottom will cause Mario glitch, and drop back into the water; so use a double jump to grab the middle of it. At the top of the pole are a couple more poles hanging from the ceiling, the last one leading to the grassy rim. Star 4: Golden Mario's Switch Requires Metal Cap that only appears in this mission! '''Mario must use the Golden Metal Cap to hit an underwater switch. This star is just like the stars in Green Hill Zone and in Village of Plants. The switch is located on the first step outside the water and the switch is located the light blue room to the right of the cap. Walk into the room, press the switch, and grab the star. '''Star 5: Aquatic 8 Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the bubble. Their locations are as follows: # In the blue room that had one of the chest # In the other blue room that had one of the chests # In the last blue room that had one of the chests # In front of a rock in the central bubble # In the middle of the long passage that the elevator went down. # Floating in the center of the bubble, under where one of the boxes spawns when the "!" Switch is pressed. # On top of the bubble # On top of the bubble When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the deepest part of the bubble Star 6: Secret of the Shy Guys Mario must climb tall pillars in a secret room. When outside the bubble, you probably noticed the miniature Fly Guy who hints at a secret. To reach it Mario must get on top of the platform which hold the tallest pole. Grab onto the pole and climb only a small way up, then jump towards the stone wall and wall kick to the top of the structure. Stand on the brown patch to be warped to a new area. This area is a sandy conclave with many very tall pillars. There is also a pink bob-omb buddy who informs the player that they must use the "wall kick trick"...which had to be done to get here in the first place. Attempting to traverse the pillars by starting from the smallest one is very difficult. Start by side flipping from the smallest platform, then Double or Triple jump to the next pillar. The next pillar has a Kuromame on it. Jump forward to lure out the flame, duck under it, then long jump to the platform. Double jump to the thin pillar and lure out the flame from the Kuromame on the next platform and long jump to it. Now Mario must lore out another Kuromame while avoiding the flame on the platform he is on. Triple jump to the next platform, and scale the next couple of small pillars to get to the star on top. Alternatively, Mario can wall kick in between two of the pillars farther back, avoiding all these tasks. But, be warned that this room will come back again, and the wall kicking method is much more risky during its return. Enemies * Sushi * Homing Amp * Fly Guy * Skeeter * Kuromame Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Water Level Category:Music-Mario 64